


Vigil

by Shiskababy



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiskababy/pseuds/Shiskababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be left alone for a single night is a victory in itself, these days.  'A vigil to make sure the tritons weren't planning any more raids,' she had said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vigil

The night sky of Theros is never still. Even with an absence of clouds tonight, any observer could see at least a half dozen different stories unfolding in the heavens above. Wisps of smoke from the small fire only make for set dressing for the dramas in Nyx.

Elspeth's eyes only occasionally dart upwards as she moves around her camp. Her spear isn't in her hands but close enough that she could grab it in an instant. To be left alone for a single night is a victory in itself, these days. 

'A vigil to make sure the tritons weren't planning any more raids,' she had said. Indeed, from this point she did have a good view of a stretch of beach as well as the lights of a small fishing village in the distance. Far enough that she would have privacy but close enough that she could see any violent activity.

If anything, the only activity from the merfolk were several members of the race crawling out of the sea in the late evening. They had left pearls, shells, gifts of fish and well-made weapons on the beach before leaving into the sea once again. Elspeth's spent enough time on Theros to not question this. Who was Elspeth to deny Thassa, Mistress of the Waves, the gifts of her worshipers? 

The tribute had mostly been washed away by the sea by now. Elspeth looks up briefly at the night sky. A great lynx, symbol of the mighty Huntress, is stalking the horizon while a warrior heaves a spear at it. She's seen this story before. Some foolish Akroan warrior had slain one of Nylea's sacred cats and now must repeat this folly for all eternity. A solemn warning against angering the fickle gods.

A large wave breaks on the beach. She looks back at the sea. One wave crashes onto the shore and then a second. Another glance upwards. No dark clouds darken the stars. Elspeth's muscles tighten as both hands grip her spear.

Starlight gleams off the leathery head of a serpent suddenly breaching the surface. The monster is still a ways out in the ocean. The beat of Elspeth's heart quickens. Even at this distance, the sheer size of the creature is clear. When the beast starts swimming towards the shore, her decision is made.

The change of soil to sand isn't a gradual one. She knows the weight of her armor is against her in sand but the village is in the back of her mind. If the beast is allowed to make it to shore then the villagers were sure to perish. Images of past comrades come to her mind. Leonin, angel, human, rhox... The fallen people of Mirrodin. Her followers on Bant.

When she stops running, there is three other sets of footprints next to hers. Three proud squires from Bant were at her side. They were only memories given shape but their blades could still cut down the serpent with ease. Already they were headed toward the shallows. 

She wouldn't have risked such magic if the situation hadn't called for it. "Not yet," Elspeth says, raising her hand. The soldiers stop.

The serpent stops moving as well. She narrows her eyes. The beast is still a ways out but she could have sworn there was a small splash at it's side. Then the serpent turned around as if simply going back out to sea.

"Hold your ground."

Why? Wild animals simply didn't turn around for no reason, even in Theros. The three soldiers shift their stances so their swords are in a more defensive position.

Light, almost musical laughter is brought in with a small sea breeze. The tension in Elspeth's muscles doesn't fade. "Show yourself!" she yells to the open ocean.

The soldiers tilt their head and Elspeth scans the sea for any break in the water. She should have known that a mage was involved somehow. The tritons weren't shy from harnessing elements of the sea . 

As if in response to her thoughts, a merfolk woman indeed raises her head above the now gentle waves. There's something different to her profile that makes Elspeth pause. The tritons of Theros are distinctive, as are the many other inhabitents of different planes. This woman clearly wasn't from Theros.

The stranger stands in the shallows, looking both Elspeth and her soldiers over only briefly. That her eyes were more drawn to the place where the Tritons had left tribute didn't escape notice. "Didn't think I'd find anyone watching here," the merfolk says with a small smile. 

"If you're looking to summon that creature against that village--"

The woman cuts Elspeth off with a gesture of her finned hand. "Not unless you want to start a fight," she says. "I can see I'm outnumbered."

Elspeth glances at her soldiers. Every single one of them are ready to charge. Four against one would be an easy fight if they manage to take her down before she--no. A sea serpent is one thing but this woman did nothing. Elspeth wouldn't lower herself to force a fight against a possible innocent. 

"Who are you?" Elspeth asks. 

The merfolk laughs again, tilting back her head and letting the sound carry out over the sea. "Kiora--but really, I should be asking you that, too. Those symbols on those men over there aren't from around here."

Elspeth takes a breath. The way this Kiora acts, the way she notices things like the sigils right away... it's clear. This woman is like Elspeth: she wasn't born on Theros. "Elspeth," she says. "I have my doubts that my men aren't the only ones that aren't local."

Elspeth raises a hand and the soldiers vanish from the beach, their ties to this plane cut. Kiora simply smiles as she walks backwards into the sea once more. That's all the confirmation Elspeth needs.

The stars stretch out over the calm waters. Elspeth paces the beach for an hour before heading back towards the small camp. The villagers would be interested in knowing about this strange merfolk--though, the name of Kiora won't be brought up.


End file.
